


From the Moment We Touched

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Transitioning, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny 6x07 fix it!fic, because I couldn’t leave Klaine’s story on that evil cliffhanger for an entire week. Kurt goes back to the choir room to talk to Blaine and gets much more than he'd bargained on in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Moment We Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6x07 “Transitioning” and brief mentions of Kurt/Walter and Blaine/Dave.

“Hurry up, Rachel. We’re going to miss our reservation at Breadstix!” Kurt called across the parking lot as Rachel dashed out the front door of McKinley.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she yelled, jogging over to Walter’s BMW as she struggled to button up her coat against the brisk wind. “Geez, it’s freezing out,” Rachel commented as she slid into the backseat next to Sam.

“I can keep you warm,” Sam offered, sliding an arm around her shoulders. Rachel giggled, leaning gratefully into his embrace.

“What did Blaine need, Rachel?” Kurt asked, trying for casual.

“Oh, I have no idea, he said he forgot what he needed to tell me.”

"That’s odd,” Kurt frowned. He thought back to his kiss with Blaine last Saturday, which had haunted his thoughts and dreams ever since. But it had been four days, and he hadn’t heard a peep from Blaine since then. His dreams of romantic reunion were so far proving to be just that:  _dreams_. Kurt could have sworn Blaine looked just the slightest bit crestfallen when he saw Walter, but maybe that had been wishful thinking on his part. Still, he had to be  _sure_.

“Oh shit,” Kurt said, while pretending to search through his messenger bag.

“What’s wrong?” Walter asked.

“I think I forgot my notebook in Glee Club room. I should go grab it so I can work on our lesson ideas later tonight.”

Sam glanced at his watch. “Dude, our reservation is for 7:30. We’re going to be so late. Can’t you get it later?”

“No, I don’t want the janitors to lock up the school before we get back,” Kurt lied. “Why don’t you guys go on ahead and claim our table and I’ll follow behind you in my car?”

“Are you sure, Kurt? I don’t mind waiting,” Walter offered, ever the gentleman.

“I’m positive. I’ll be right behind you,” Kurt reassured, grabbing his bag and stepping out of the car with a quick backwards wave.

**

Kurt scanned the parking lot as he strode up to the building, smiling to himself when he saw that Blaine’s car was still in the lot. He swung open the heavy door and began to head in the direction of the choir room, figuring it was the most likely place that he’d find Blaine.

As he turned down the hallway, Kurt heard the faintest sounds of [music](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/110961099030/it-must-have-been-love-cover), something slow and dirge-like. It was familiar, but Kurt couldn’t quite make out the tune.

As he got closer, the music began to take shape. He could hear the tinkling of the piano and Blaine’s voice ringing out, clear as a bell.

_Make believing we’re together, that I’m sheltered by your heart. But in and outside I’ve turned to water, like a teardrop in your palm. And it’s a hard winter’s day, I dream away_

Kurt’s hand flew to his mouth and he gasped as he recognized the song. Blaine was singing the very song that his New Directions had performed at the Invitational. More importantly, it was the song that had been playing as they made the decision to appease Sue by kissing in the “elevator.” It was a kiss that they’d both promised each other had meant nothing, though it had meant so much more than nothing to Kurt.

_It must have been love, but it’s over now._ _It’s all that I wanted, now I’m living without_

Kurt stood motionless at the door to the choir room, watching Blaine sing his heart out. His fingers were flying over the piano keys as he bent forward, head bobbing as he put every ounce of himself into the song. Blaine’s voice was haunted, filled with longing and pain and regret.

Kurt felt like his heart might leap out of his chest. Surely this was the sign he had been waiting for, right? That Blaine missed Kurt, that the two kisses had renewed something between the two of them that had never really been over. Unable to stand the not knowing anymore, Kurt silenced his doubts and opened the door to the choir room.

Blaine startled as the door swung closed with a muted thump. He turned, mouth dropping open in shock as he saw Kurt standing behind him. “Kurt?” he gulped, surreptitiously wiping a forgotten tear from his cheek.

“Hey, hey Blaine, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kurt apologized. He bit his lip, unsure how to proceed with the conversation. He was still terrified of being rejected again, scared that he’d somehow read the situation wrong.

“It’s okay. What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to Breadstix for your…date?” Blaine asked.

“It’s not a date, not really… Walter wants it to be, but we’re just friends, at least for now.”

“Oh?” Blaine replied, his face brightening with obvious relief.

“Yeah,” Kurt smiled. “And I came back to see you, actually. I wanted to talk. It seemed like you had a lot on your mind when you stopped by earlier?”

“I…” Blaine paused, blowing out a shaky breath. “Dave and I broke up,” he said at last, eyes darting up to gauge Kurt’s reaction.

Kurt bit the inside of his lip, trying to fight his natural urge to grin at what was undoubtedly the best news he’d heard all week. “Oh, I’m…sorry to hear that,” he managed. “Why did you break up?”

“You know why.”

Kurt exchanged a loaded glance with Blaine, scarcely breathing. “I need you to tell me,  _please_?” Kurt whispered.

“He knew. He could tell that something was different between us, that something had changed since Saturday. When he found out that we kissed, he wasn’t even mad. Can you believe that?” Blaine said with a rueful shake of his head. “He told me that he knew, once you came back to Lima, that it was only a matter of time until we got back together. He said that he knew I still loved you, that I’d never stopped loving you. Somehow he knew my heart better than even I did.” Blaine finally looked up, eyes locking with Kurt’s. “I tried so hard, you know that? I really did, Kurt. I tried to forget about you, about us. I tried to move on. I wanted desperately to make a fresh start. I just couldn-”

Before Blaine could finish, Kurt launched himself at him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, cupping the back of his neck as he drew him close, their lips crashing together at last. Blaine sighed into the kiss and just  _melted_  into Kurt. They continued to kiss, more than a little drunk on one another. Kurt’s heart was hammering in his chest with the sheer joy and relief of having found his place in the world again, at finally coming home to Blaine.

When at last they broke apart, they were both panting. Blaine’s chest was heaving, his cheeks were blooming red, and his pupils were dark. “God, I’ve missed you,” he murmured in a gravelly voice that only turned Kurt on more.

“I’ve missed you too. You have no idea how much,” Kurt all but purred, hand reaching out to stroke Blaine’s cheek.

“I just… I want this, Kurt. I want  _us_ , but…” Blaine’s voice cracked.

“But?” Kurt swallowed hard.

“I can’t lose you again. I wouldn’t survive it. I need you to be sure, okay?” Blaine babbled nervously.

“Oh honey, I’ve never been more certain of anything in my whole life,” Kurt rushed to reassure, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. “Letting you go was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. All I want to do now is make up for lost time. Okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine beamed. “I love you.”

“And I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
